Scream My Name
by jazznsmoke
Summary: Pure Brick smut. Little bit of humor at the end, courtesy of Daryl. One Shot, R&R


Rick ran his fingers down Beth's side, a faint, feather light touch. She arched in her sleep, then scooted closer, seeking more of Rick's touch. Rick chuckled under his breath at the way his Beth always responded to the faintest of his touches and always moved closer to him, snuggling as close as she could in her sleep. He never thought it would be possible to love someone after Lori, much less love them MORE than he had loved his wife, the mother of his children. But, he did. He found a love greater than he could ever imagine.

His eyes roamed over her body in the soft light that always seemed to be there in the prison, the soft rise and falls of her breasts as she inhaled and exhaled, the way her belly isn't quite perfectly flat, just the slightest bit round with his child in her womb.

Thinking about the night they created the life in her body his own body started to react. How couldn't it? It was the best love making he ever experienced. Her skin, despite rarely getting a hot shower and the time or safety to wash the way a woman like her would want, softer than a rose's petals.

His fingers continued to trace her side, up and down, before moving the gentle swell of her breasts and running them over her nipples. He carefully rolled one between his fingers, careful of how sensitive they are with the changes in her body, but enough pressure to wake the blonde up. She blinked slowly, a teasing smile gracing her lips. She rolled onto her side and faced Rick, her hand coming up to touch his cheek.

Her hand slid from his cheek down his neck to his shoulder. She gently pushed on his shoulder and he laid on his back for her. She quickly moved to straddle her man, leaning down far enough to press her lips to his in a heated kiss. He

Thank god they were sleeping naked that night. Rick's hands roamed her back then settled on her ass, squeezing and kneading to the pace of their furious kiss. He slowly moved one hand from her ass to her spread pussy, running his fingers over her already wet slit. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed one, then two fingers into her and let his thumb flick over her clit.

"No playin', Rick Grimes. I want ya now," She demanded into his mouth. His fingers quickly left her to grip his hardened cock in his hand and position it for her to lower herself onto.

She started off slow and slowly built herself up to a fast pace, bouncing and rolling her hips on his dick. Rick forced Beth to stop for a moment and he sat up, giving himself perfect access to take one of her tits in his mouth and the other he took in his hand. Beth let her face fall to the crook of Rick's neck as she moaned into it. Feeling the vibrations on his neck he let loose his own moan into her tits.

"Come, Beth." Rick's words were a growl.

"Not 'less you come wit' me," She responded and lifted her head to kiss him again.

Rick took over, rolling them to lay over Beth and slam into her over and over. He was going to fuck her until she came, screaming his name. He didn't give a damn if everyone in the prison heard her calling his name while he pounded into her.

Beth writhed under him, her body overcome by all the sensations he was eliciting inside her. He reached between them and started rubbing her clit. "Come, Beth." He demanded. "Scream my name an' come, I'll be right behind ya, baby."

She couldn't fight her body's reaction to the way he demanded for her to come, the way his voice came out as a growl or the way her body shivered from hearing him calling her baby. She gave in to every sensation and did as he demanded, his name a chant growing louder and louder with each thrust, her voice hoarse. He slammed into her core one final time and his name came from her lips in a scream of so much pleasure. Hearing her crying out his name was the last push Rick needed before he came, her pussy quivering and milking his orgasm from him.

Rick collapsed onto his side next to Beth and pulled her back into his arms. They both caught their breath and listened for any sounds from the prison. They weren't that far from the rest of their family, her daddy, his kids, and her sister. They were certain someone must have heard them. They couldn't hear anything other than the sound of their ragged breathing. But that didn't mean someone didn't wake up from them.

"Are ya two done fuckin' now? The rest o' us would like to sleep!" Daryl's voice hollered from across the cell block. "If it ain't short round an' Maggie, it's fuckin' Rick an' Beth," He growled and you could hear his footsteps as he made his way out of the cell block and outside.

"Oops," Beth giggled, burying her face into the soft hair on Rick's chest.

"Best get some sleep before he comes in an' shoots me with his bow." Rick grinned into her hair, "Or Hershel gets a gun and comes to shoot me,"

"Love you, Rick," She mumbled sleepily. She wasn't going to think about her daddy hearing them making love. Not then, anyways.

"Love ya, Bethie." Rick whispered and held her close until they both drifted into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
